


I Gave You All

by JJ_Matz



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Adoption, Canon-Typical Violence, Derek and Spencer are actual Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Family Feels, First Meetings, Gen, Hurt Derek Morgan, Hurt Spencer Reid, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Matz/pseuds/JJ_Matz
Summary: When Fran Morgan dies in a car accident, 16-year-old Spencer Morgan has nowhere to live. In comes his older Brother Derek who offers to give him a place to live.OrDerek has to navigate the new responsibility of taking care of a teenager along with the responsibility of being an FBI profiler.
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan & The BAU Team, Spencer Reid & The BAU Team
Comments: 28
Kudos: 262





	1. Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! this is my first fanfiction in a while and first fanfiction posted on to this site. 
> 
> This story takes place in 1997. Derek is 26, his sister Sarah is 24, Desiree is 22, and Spencer is 16. I also wasn't sure when Derek started working at the FBI but in this story, he has worked there for about a year. Also, Emily and Rossi work at the BAU currently instead of Gideon or Elle. 
> 
> This story was also inspired by The Good Life by lostintranslationagain. This fic is very good, I would recommend it to anyone interested in this one!
> 
> Enjoy!

Derek Morgan was awoken by the shrill sound of his phone ringing next to his head on the side table. He was used to waking up to the phone ringing and quickly answered without looking at the caller ID.

“Morgan” He answered in a hoarse voice.

“Derek?” It was Sarah. Derek quickly looked at the clock and realized that it was four in the morning which meant that it was three in Chicago. “You need to come home. Something happened to mom.” Sarah sounded like she was or had been crying.

Derek quickly sat up in his bed and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. “What happened?”

“Mom was in a car accident.” Derek felt like his heart had stopped beating for a moment. “She’s in surgery but they aren’t sure if she is going to make it.” 

“I’m on my way.” Derek hung up the phone and walked to his closet where he quickly packed random clothing. He grabbed his phone and charger and began to make his way to his truck before having to turn around and grab the keys he almost forgot.

He turned the engine on and the air in the car felt thick, almost like he couldn’t breathe. He sat for a moment before he took a deep breath and put the truck into reverse. He drove in complete silence to the airport. He was almost to the front desk when he remembered that he would have to call Hotch and inform him that he needed some time off. He brushed it off and figured that he could wait until he purchased his ticket and got through security. 

Once he was through security he pulled out his phone. He went to his contacts and went to the H section, but before he could click on the name his phone began to buzz, to his surprise it was a call from Hotch. 

“Morgan.” He greeted.

“We have a case,” Hotch said into the phone and seemed like he was about to hang up when Morgan spoke up.

“I...uh actually won’t be able to be on this case. I am on my way to Chicago. I was about to call you. There is a family emergency.” Morgan responded. He tried to keep as much emotion out of his voice as possible because he felt that once he let it out he couldn’t stuff it back into the box it was safely in.

“Take as much time as you need,” Hotch began. “Let us know if you need anything.” 

“Yeah,” Morgan finished and hung up the phone before boarding his flight that had been called a moment earlier.

* * *

Spencer sat on the hard and uncomfortable chairs that were in the hospital waiting room. He stared at his shoes, counting in his head how many splotches of blue paint could be seen on them. He began to recount what he had been doing the day that those splotches had been put on his shoes. 

He had been spending his spring break doing nothing except reading and avoiding having to see people at any cost. He was in the middle of reading the latest book published by David Rossi when his mother had come up to him and closed the book. He looked into her brown eyes, a quizzical look placed on to his face. 

“You’re always reading.” She stated simply. “Why don’t you come help me paint the guest bedroom?” 

Spencer had looked at her in surprise for a moment before he began to talk. “Why? Isn’t that something that Derek usually does?”  
  


Fran Morgan laughed lightly at her youngest child. “Yes. Yes, it is, but Derek isn’t here is he? But you are and you are taller than me so you can reach the top of the wall.” She explained.

Spencer signed lightly before he got up from his spot on the couch and began to walk to the guest bedroom. Once inside he picked up the paint roller and began to get the spot high up on the wall that his mother must not have been able to reach. He must have zoned out slightly because the next thing he knew he was getting paint thrown at him.

When he turned to see where the paint was coming he was only met with his mother’s smiling face looking back at him and a big paintbrush in her hand. Spencer chuckled lightly before he took the paint roller and rolled a big line of blue on her arm.

That action had lead to what most would call a paint fight. Spencer could hardly believe that had only happened two months ago. 

Spencer was still staring at shoes when he felt a large hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up and was met with another set of familiar brown eyes. Derek looked at Spencer for a moment before he plopped himself into the chair next to him.

Spencer looked away from his older brother and looked back down at his paint-covered shoes. He hadn’t realized that he was zoned out for almost two hours. 

“How ya doing, kid?” Derek asked hand still resting on Spencer’s shoulder. 

“Ya, know.” Spencer supplied, not looking up from his feet. 

Derek looked at Sarah and Desiree who was sat across from them. Sarah shrugged lightly, “He’s been like this since we got here.” Derek nodded lightly. He understood why he was acting this way, Spencer was only 16 and had been dealt some shitty cards already. 

The four of them sat in silence for the next hour when a man in light green scrubs came out into the waiting room. He walked over to the group of them as they all stood.

“I’m Doctor Elliott. I’m the doctor who performed surgery on your mom. When Mrs. Morgan came in she was unconscious and unresponsive.” He began. “We did an ultrasound and found that she had internal bleeding in her abdomen, we rushed her into surgery and it was once we were in there that we realized that she also had a severe brain bleed. By the time the neurosurgeon came, it was too late and we had to declare her brain dead. I’m sorry for your loss.” He finished explaining to the group.

Once the doctor had stopped talking it felt as if everyone was suffocating in the silence of the room. Sarah sat down heavily on the waiting room chair and began to cry loudly. Desiree stared at the doctor for a moment before she too broke into tears that shook her shoulders. Derek continued to stare at the doctor in shock. And Spencer walked right out of the waiting room and toward the exit of the hospital. 

Derek looked toward his sisters who looked at him tears still in their eyes. They all looked toward the exit before Morgan walked past the entrance of the waiting room and began to follow his brother. 

Once Derek had exited the building he saw his brother sitting on a bench his head buried in his hands, shoulders shaking. Derek walked over to the bench and crouched in front of Spencer trying to see his face.

Derek pulled lightly at the hands that were blocking his view of the young boy’s face. “Kid, can you look at me?” Spencer shook head, sniffling. “Why?”

“Because it’s my fault,” Spencer muttered.

“How is it your fault?” Derek asked still trying to get a good look at his face.

“S-she would still be a-alive if I hadn’t asked her to go get stuff for stupid Rice Krispie treats!” Spencer sobbed finally looking up and into his brother’s eyes. 

Derek quickly pulled Spencer into his chest. “It wasn’t your fault,” He whispered into the locks of brown.


	2. Desicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek decides to have Spencer move in with him in Virginia, the two of them start to navigate the changes in their daily lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know them being in Chicago didn't last very long, but I really want to get to the team meeting Spencer. I am currently writing the next chapter so that will be up as soon as possible. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The next week and a half had passed by in a blur of funeral plans, social services meetings, and seeing family they hadn’t seen in months, some even years.

By the end of it, the four Morgan children were all exhausted and ready to sleep for a month. They, unfortunately, didn’t get that chance due to the fact that Spencer had to be packed up and ready to move to Derek’s house the next day. 

When the group of them had met with social services they had to decide if they wanted Spencer to live with one of them or go to a foster home until he aged out. The very idea of moving into a foster home had led Spencer into a panic attack. The older three had discussed what options they had that evening when Spencer was in his room.

“We can’t put him into a foster home!” Desiree raged the second Spencer was out of earshot. “He’s our brother, we can’t put him in another foster home!”

“We never said we were going to,” Sarah told the girl next to her. 

“What are we going to do though? Derek works all the time, you are two years away from getting your medical degree, and I just got into a post-graduate program.” Desiree sniffed, her eyes had overflowed with tears while she talked.

“I can take him,” Derek said, causing both women to look up at him in surprise. “I can. He’s a smart kid, he already has a doctorate. I can provide him with a house, food, and I can help him get into Georgetown or something.” 

“Do you really think this is a good idea?” Sarah asked him seriously.

“It seems like the only option. I’m not gonna have you guys drop out of school, plus it’s only two more years until he’s an adult.” Derek explained.

They had explained to the social worker what they wanted to do, and they had turned in and filled out all of the appropriate documents. A week later everything was verified and they had packed up almost everything in their late mother's house.

Spencer had finished packing his stuff and placed it with all his other boxes. They all stood in the house they grew up in, every photo off the wall, the furniture moved into storage, and every nick knack their mother had ever kept was put into boxes. The house felt different, it no longer felt like home with their mother and her things absent. 

The four of them had spent the next two days putting boxes into storage and finding a way to send Spencers items to Derek’s house in Virginia. The four of them exchanged their goodbyes outside of the airport.

Derek swung his arm over his younger brother's shoulder and began to lead him toward the security check-point. “Ya ready kid?” He asked quietly.

“Not really,” Spencer muttered back.

* * *

Spencer had been in Virginia for three days before Derek had to go back to work. Derek was extremely skeptical on if it was a good idea to leave the kid alone so soon after moving into his house. But he simply couldn’t take any more time off. 

Derek decided that maybe he could bring Spencer with him to the BAU for a day or two before he let him stay alone in the house. He brought it up to Spencer the night before he was due back to work. “You want to come with me to work tomorrow?” He asked as they sat at the dining room table eating pizza. “It could be fun right? See what your big brother does for a living?”

“I already know what you do for a living.” Spencer deadpanned.

“Maybe, but you’ve never seen me work,” Derek explained. “Come on it could be fun. You can even bring all your geeky books with you.”

“First of all, they aren’t ‘geeky’ books, they are books for my next doctorate. Secondly, you only want me to go with you because you don’t trust me alone in your house.” Spencer snapped back. He didn’t know why he was upset because it did actually seem interesting, perhaps it was the hovering that was bothering him. 

Derek paused for a moment after the outburst before he began to talk again. “ Maybe I’m not ready to be away from you, Spence.” Derek loved his brother but sometimes he was a difficult nut to crack. “And then you can meet my team.” 

Spencer sighed before he nodded his head lightly. “Fine but you have to buy me a new book.”

“Deal.”

* * *

The next morning Derek had spent fifteen minutes trying to get his younger brother awake enough to get ready to go. The teenager practically slept like the dead. When Spencer was finally up he quickly got dressed and ready before he put his leather bag over his shoulder. Spencer had walked into Derek’s kitchen and opened cabinets until he found a box of pop tarts and threw two packages into his bag.

“Kid, you know I will buy you food while we’re there right?” Spencer shrugged his shoulders and grabbed another box from the cabinet pulling out a package of gushers and placed that in his bag as well.

Derek rolled his eyes at his brother’s choice in food and grabbed his keys off the table and led his brother towards his truck. Once they had begun to drive Spencer pulled out a book from his bag and began to fly through the pages. He had been so absorbed in reading that he didn’t notice when they first pulled into the parking lot of the FBI building.

Derek looked at his brother sitting silently as he read his book, so engrossed that he didn’t even notice the fact that the car was parked. Derek felt his heart swell somewhat at the sight, having forgotten what it was like to be with him for more than a few days. He didn’t want to have to pull him away from his book, but he knew he had to if he didn’t want to be late for his first day back, He put his hand on Spencer’s shoulder and shook him lightly. Spencer looked up at him and then looked around, finally noticing that they were parked.

The brothers walked into the building, quickly getting a guest pass and getting through security. They both stood side by side on the elevator when Spencer finally decided to break their silence. 

“What if your team doesn’t like me?” He was looking down at the floor. 

“Why wouldn’t they like you?” Derek asked, looking at his brother. Derek knew that Spencer had a hard time making friends in the past but this was Derek’s second family and he couldn’t imagine any of them not liking him, and even if they did they wouldn’t make it overtly obvious.

“Because I’m weird,” Spencer muttered, he still hasn’t lifted his head from the floor. “I talk too much.” 

Derek put his hand on his brother’s chin and made him look in his eyes. “They aren’t like that. They’ll love you.”

“Are you sure?”

“No doubt in my mind.” The elevator doors opened and the two of them made their way to the glass doors that opened into the bullpen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, the team will meet Spencer and they will be getting a new case.


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer Morgan is introduced to the BAU team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm pretty excited about this chapter I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you have a lot of fun reading it!

Emily was seated at her desk, JJ leaned against it, both girls were in the middle of a conversation when they looked up and saw Derek and a thin teenage boy walk-in and make their way toward the desk across from Emily’s. 

Derek set down his stuff and went and grabbed an empty chair. He placed it at the end of the desk and made the motion for the teenage boy to sit down. The lanky boy took his shoulder bag off and placed it on the back of the chair before he sat down with a huff. 

Emily and JJ looked at each other with confusion lacing their features. JJ was the first one toward the pair, Emily following closely behind. 

“Morgan?” JJ started but paused when both of the boys looked at her. “Who is this?” She gestured lightly at the teen seated in the chair.

“This is my younger brother, Spencer.” Derek introduced. “Spencer, these are my co-workers JJ and Emily.” Pointing at each as he said their names. 

JJ let out a small sound of surprise before she collected herself and walked toward the teen, hand out to shake his. Spencer looked at the hand for a moment before he began to talk. “The number of pathogens exchanged in a handshake is astonishing, it’s actually safer to kiss.”

JJ was taken back for a moment before she withdrew her hand and waved at the younger boy. Emily waved as well before she looked at Derek, confusion clearly evident in her face. 

“He’s a genius who reads a lot.” Morgan supplied as if that was enough of an answer to satisfy both of the women standing around his desk. 

“Morgan, why didn’t you tell us that you had a younger brother?” Emily asked curtly.

“Didn’t come up.”

“Well, you and Spencer are going to have to come to lunch with us. We have so many questions.” JJ said excitedly. Her excitement seemed to come mostly from the fact that she would be learning more about her co-worker, but the rest came from meeting new people who she didn’t have to give terrible news. 

“Ooh, we could get burgers from that one place down the street.” Emily agreed.

“That is if we don’t get a case first,” Derek said to the two excited women.

“Oh! We have to get Garcia! She is going to love this!” JJ said, her and Emily walking away from the desk and toward Garcia's lair.

Once Derek and Spencer were alone, Derek bent over and whispered to his brother. “See they like you.”

“I should have just shaken her hand. I didn’t have to be weird about it.” Spencer responded scratching the back of his neck. Spencer didn’t know why his mouth always seemed to have facts and statistics falling from it. He just wanted to be normal, just this once but he already went and messed it up. 

“Hey, look at me.” Spencer looked up at his brother. “Being weird isn’t a bad thing, and even if it was, you just met them, you have time to change their minds.” Derek comforted placing a reassuring hand on his brother’s shoulder.

Spencer nodded lightly, his attention then turning to a very bright woman rushing quickly toward the chair he was sitting in. She smiled brightly at him and grabbed his face gently, the contact causing him to jump lightly. She let go of his face but continued to look at him before turning toward Derek.

“Derek Morgan I can’t believe that you didn’t tell me that you had a younger brother! I am so mad at you!” The woman, who Spencer could only assume was Garcia, complained. 

Derek smirked at her antics for a moment before he cut her off. “Baby girl, it didn’t come up. I wasn’t trying to keep anything from you, I swear.” Derek explained. He put his hands on her shoulders hoping to calm her down enough to not frighten his younger brother, who wasn’t used to the bubbliness of the one and only Penelope Garcia. 

Penelope turned around and looked at the teenager. “Hi honey, I’m Penelope Garcia. Everybody calls me Garcia though. I am so excited to meet you!” She basically jumped up and down through the whole introduction. 

“N-nice to meet you too. I’m Spencer.” Spencer stuttered up at the woman, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. He could tell that this woman was a little quirky, but so was he. Spencer couldn’t help but think this might be one of Derek’s co-workers who he could without a doubt relate to. 

“Oh aren’t you the cutest.” Garcia giggled, fighting the urge to pinch his cheeks. Garcia looked as if she was about to continue talking when a door opened to one of the offices on top of the stairs. An older man walked out of the office and looked at the group all standing around Derek’s desk. 

Spencer recognized the man almost immediately. For the first time since he first sat down, he stood up and took a half a step so he was next to his brother. “Is that David Rossi?!” He whispered yelled into his brother’s ear. 

“Yeah, did I forget to mention that I worked with him?” Derek asked, he had obviously not mentioned it on purpose so he could see the look that was currently resting on his brother's face. Spencer stared at the man in awe as he walked down the steps and toward the group. 

“There a party or something I wasn’t invited to?” Rossi questioned once he made it to the group. His eyes immediately settled on the boy he had never seen before.

“Rossi, this is my younger brother, Spencer. He happens to be a fan of your books.” Derek introduced the young teen. To Derek’s surprise when Rossi put his hand out for the teen to shake, Spencer stuck his hand out without hesitation. The surprise also seemed evident on JJ’s face since the young boy had refused to shake her hand. 

“I would love to talk to you about your work with the Scarsdale Skinner, psycho-linguistics is an incredibly dynamic field and your profile of his reading habits that led to his capture is so fascinating-” Spencer was cut off by a hand being placed on his shoulder. Derek shook his head lightly. “S-sorry.” 

Rossi looked slightly uncomfortable but quickly began talking to the teen. “It’s alright kid.” 

Spencer looked down at his shoes again, quickly counting the blue splotches. He knew for sure that everyone there thought he was weird now. He couldn’t even think of a way to change it, he had started rambling twice now. The first one could have been fixable but now he had done it twice. He finished counting the spots on his shoes, 327, but still wouldn’t look up at the group.

The group stared at Spencer for a second longer before they began to talk again acting as if nothing had happened. “Rossi,” Emily began. “Were thinking about getting burgers at that place down the street so we can get to know Spencer a little bit more, want to join?” 

“Uh...Sure, I don’t have anything planned for lunch.” Rossi shrugged. 

They all chatted for a little while longer before one of the other office doors opened and Hotch walked out and looked at his subordinates who had all looked up at him. Hotch’s gaze zeroed in on the teen who still had Derek's hand on his shoulder. Hotch looked at Derek in question before holding up a file. “We have a case. Why don’t you guys go into the conference room, Morgan can I talk to you for a moment.” 

The rest of the group made their way towards the conference room while Derek and Spencer stayed back. Derek instructed his brother to sit back in the chair and went up to the office Hotch had entered again. 

“What’s going on?” Hotch demanded. 

“You know how I called you with that family emergency two weeks ago?” Hotch nodded his head, eyes still steely. “While I know I told you that my mother died, but I didn’t tell you that my younger brother would be moving in with me.” Hotch looked like he was about to talk but stopped when Derek continued to talk. “I know that I should have told you he was coming today, but it was a last-minute decision and I figured that it-” Derek was interrupted when Hotch put up a hand.

“Morgan I don’t care that he is here, I care that you didn’t keep me informed on what was happening,” Hotch explained.

“I’m sorry. I’m just trying to get him as settled as possible before I have to leave him alone for days at a time.” Derek sighed. His heart hurt a little bit at the thought of his brother being alone in their house, in a city that was brand new to him. 

“I understand.” Hotch sympathized. “You just have to keep me in the loop, alright?”

Derek nodded his head. “Do you want to meet him before the briefing?” He asked, pointing his thumb in the direction of his brother. Hotch nodded and Derek began to give him his own briefing on his brother. “Okay, his name is Spencer. He’s a little weird, that’s just how he is. He is also embarrassed about how meeting Rossi went so he might be a little bit quiet.” 

“Okay,” Hotch opened the door to his office and began to make his way to the only desk with someone sitting in it. “Hello, Spencer.” He greeted sticking his hand out for the young teen to shake. 

“Hi,” He said quietly and reluctantly stuck his hand out for the man to shake. 

“Spence, this is my boss Agent Hotchner. We all just call him Hotch.” Derek chimed in. Both Derek and Hotch could tell that the teen was still closed off at the moment and decided now was the best time to go and join the team already in the conference room. “Hey, we’re going to go into that room up there and have a meeting. I'll be back out in just a little while, okay?” 

“Can I go with you?” Spencer spoke up quietly. Derek gave him an exasperated look. “I’ll be quiet, I’ll bring my book, you’ll barely know I’m there,” Spencer promised.

Derek looked at his boss, who considered it for a moment before nodding and walking away from the pair. “Alright, grab your book, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, the team will go over the case and learn somethings about Spencer.


	4. Briefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has a briefing on the newest case and Spencer has some information that can help the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> New chapter is here. This one is a little bit shorter but the next one will be longer. This chapter also took me a little bit longer than I would have liked to write but I had to rewrite it because the first couple drafts were not how I wanted them.
> 
> TW: brief mentions of sexual assault.
> 
> Hopefully, you will all enjoy this chapter!

Everyone was seated at the round table when Derek and Spencer finally entered the room. The occupants looked on in surprise at the younger boy walking slightly behind his brother. Derek ignored everyone looking on and leaned over to talk to his brother.

“You can sit over there,” He instructed as he pointed to the couch pushed into one of the corners of the room. Spencer nodded his head lightly before he made his way over to the couch. He sat down and silently pulled out his book and opened it. 

Derek took a seat at the table. His co-workers still looked at him in surprise but they decided not to mention it. They all looked to their boss who got up from his seat and grabbed the nearby remote. 

“We have three victims in Flowing Wells, Arizona. The first victim, Michelle Harrison, was found in a nearby park.” Hotch pulled up a photo of a blonde woman in her early 30’s. “She was sexually assaulted and she was tied to a pole and lit on fire.” 

“Was an accelerant used?” Emily asked.

“Some was found on the ground below but none found on the body. There was also a handwritten note found a few feet away from the body.” Hotch clicked to show another photo of a note.

“ _She is a liar by nature’._ Maybe her and the unsub were in a relationship and she cheated on him?” Derek suggested.

“Her boyfriend was questioned and had a solid alibi.” Hotch supplied before pulling up another photo of a blonde woman in her early 30’s. “Victim number two, Rebecca Payne, was also found sexually assaulted and burned. This time the body was found at a park three blocks away from the first body.” Hotch pulled up another photo of a note.

“ _They are evil, lecherous, vain and lustful’._ It’s possible that these women could just be a surrogate for who he truly wants to kill.” Emily contributed. The team nodded slightly at the statement. 

“That is possible,” Hotch pulled up another photo of a woman in her early 30’s. “The last victim, Jenna Andrews, was also found at a local park, sexually assaulted and burned. The note left behind reads _‘She is more carnal than a man, as is clear from her many carnal abominations._ ”

“Well, all the women are blonde and in their early 30’s, so they are all probably surrogates for someone in the unsubs life, like Emily stated.” Rossi began. “We also know that he isn’t impotent. We just have to figure out why he is choosing fire.”

“He probably thinks they’re witches.” A nervous voice spoke up from behind the group. Everyone in the room turned their heads toward Spencer who was no longer looking at his book and was looking up at the screen where a picture of the last note was still being displayed. 

Derek looked at his brother in disappointment. “Spencer, you said if we let you in here you would be quiet.” 

“I know. It’s just that the notes left by the..uh...unsub are actually from a book, _Malleus Maleficarum._ The book was written in 1487, so it’s not very popular, but the book is about how to catch and convict witches. I figured since the quotes are from that book and he is burning them he probably thinks they’re witches.” Spencer finished, looking at his brother.

“How do you know that?” Rossi questioned.

“I read the book,” Spencer said, looking down at his hands. 

“But how did you remember the quotes? Are those ones important?” Rossi continued to question Spencer.

“I have an eidetic memory. Everything I have read I remember.” Spencer informed the room.

“So, you’re a genius then?” Rossi asked. The rest of the team looked on in interest at the boy who wouldn’t look up from his hands.

“I don’t think that intelligence can be accurately quantified, but along with the eidetic memory, I have an IQ of 187 and can read 20,000 words a minute. I also have two BAs, one in psychology and another in sociology and I have a doctorate in mathematics.” Spencer said. Everyone in the room, except Derek, looked at him in a mix of astonishment and confusion. “Yes, I’m a genius,” Spencer added once he saw the looks from the group.

“Okay.” Hotch began, getting everyone’s attention back on to him. “We have to go to Flowing Wells, Arizona. Wheels up in thirty.” 

Everybody exited the room except for Spencer and Derek. The brothers stood awkwardly for a moment before Derek grabbed Spencer by the shoulder and began to lightly drag him toward the bullpen.

“I don’t have to go on this case if you want me to stay here instead,” Derek assured. Spencer looked up at his brother and shook his head.

“This is your job. I don’t want to hold you back from something you love.” Spencer replied. 

Derek looked at his brother for a moment, trying to see if his brother was lying to him. When he was satisfied with what he saw, he smiled. “You want me to give you a ride home or do you already have the bus route memorized?” Derek asked, chuckling slightly, knowing his brother hadn’t left Chicago without already knowing the bus routes.

“You know the answer to that,” Spencer laughed. “I can take the bus. Besides ‘wheels up in thirty,” he used his hands to put quotes around the statement, which made Derek laugh loudly. 

“Alright,” Derek quickly pulled out his wallet and handed his brother a pile of bills. “For the bus and food. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone but I’ll call when I can, okay?” Spencer nodded his head in affirmation.

Derek watched his brother leave the bullpen before going to his desk and grabbing his go-bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Spencer is home alone and the team is working on the case.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! If you guys have any thoughts on how you may want the story to go let me know. And since I have written the second chapter already I plan on uploading it at some point tomorrow.


End file.
